I Decide
by cheerleeder
Summary: I left. The idea still upsets me, three years later. I, Maximum Ride, abandoned my flock of avian hybrids for the greater good. At least that’s what I tell myself. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! CRITISIZM WELCOME! Rated T for possible violence and romance
1. I Decide

I Decide.

Chapter 1:

Max POV:

I left. The idea still upsets me, three years later. I, Maximum Ride, abandoned my flock of avian hybrids for the greater good. At least that's what I tell myself.

Here's how it happened:

Four years ago, Brigid Dawyer made a threat to my family's well being. She told me that if I stayed with them much longer, they would all be torn apart. Being the stubborn, arrogant person I am, I ignored her. Four months later Mr. Chu captured all of us, and presented me with an ultimatum: either I work for him, or one of the other flock members die. I thought it best to skip over both options, so we escaped yet again. But, as always, our freedom was short-lived. While I was on watch about a week after we left Mr. Chu's lab, Jeb kidnapped me. He took me to a secluded little area beneath where we were hidden, and gave an extremely long lecture on the safety of not only myself, but my flock. He said that the only way to protect everyone was to cut myself off from my family. He gave me a month's notice, urging me to do the right thing; he then sent me back to our hideout where the flock slept unknowing.

Over the next month I did everything in my power to teach everyone to be independent, preparing them for when I left. I taught Nudge all I could without being too obvious about looking out for the younger kids, and comforting Angel. I stressed again and again how Angel was such a help, such a 'big girl.' I harped even more on Iggy and Gazzy, begging them to learn some responsibility. And while I wasn't doing that, I was spending time with Fang. Out of the entire flock, he was the hardest to leave. I loved him with everything I had, but to keep him safe I had to let him go; leave him to care for the family I could no longer be responsible for. It was all part of the bigger picture, to save the world. _God, I sound just like Jeb. _ But even if it was to save the world, I still didn't like the idea of leaving my only family. I lasted an entire month without any of them discovering my plan. It was difficult, keeping my thoughts in check while I was around Angel and not spilling everything when I was alone with Fang, but I did it. On the night I left, I wrote a letter to Fang. Only Fang, because I couldn't handle writing goodbye six times; but I owed him an explanation, otherwise he would get hurt trying to find me.

_Fang,_I wrote,

_I'm _sorry_. I know this is hard for you to understand, that I would leave on my own free will, but this is the way it has to be. A month ago I was faced with the most frightening idea I could ever imagine: the possibility of losing you. You know as well as I do that your safety and the safety of the rest of the flock overshadows everything else for me and for you as well. So, when I was given my true destiny; my future, I realized that in order to keep you safe, I have to leave. If I know you, and God knows I do, you'll come looking for me: don't. Please, for the sake of the flock, don't try to find me. I can't bear to say any of this to you in person; I'm too much of a coward. I wrote you this letter to explain why I left, and to be sure you didn't hurt yourself trying to find me. Tell the flock that I love them, and that I left for their sakes. If ever it's safe for us to be together, I'll come and find you. You have my heart, Fang, never forget that._

_All my love,_

_Max._

I set my letter by Fangs head. When he woke up in the morning he would find it, and hopefully do what I asked. As I jumped off the mouth of the cave and my super speed drove me as far away from them as possible, a single tear fell from my face. One single tear. I then promised myself that I would never cry over my flock again, because it was my choice to leave them, and it's my duty to be strong. I left them to save the world, and I would fulfill what was asked of me. Crying would not help me do so in the slightest.


	2. What I left behind

Hey again! I decided, since this is a new story, to update again tonight. I know, I'm amazing. Haha, jk.

This chapter is a little slow because I needed to introduce a new character before tying in old ones, so forgive me if it lacks the excitement you were anticipating. It gets better, I promise.

But…I might not be able to update for a while after this because….

1: school is starting next week, so I will be busy

2: tomorrow I won't be home at all. I go from cheer (8-10) to a doctors appt. (physical required for cheer) to a friends house (birthday) to a party (her party!) and then I won't be getting home till late.

But after tomorrow I will try to update at least every other day until the 24th, then you can expect things to slow down. I have almost the entire story written out, I just have to type it up and then post it on fanfiction. Ok, here's the story:

…in the slightest…

Max POV:

The months following my disappearance were agony. I researched and analized everything I could find on the institute, on how to defeat them. After weeks and months of trial and error, I was left with one option: to tear it apart from the inside. It was the one thing I hoped I'd never have to do, but at the same time the only thing that made sense. If I were still with the flock, we wouldn't be able to gain the trust of Mr. Chu. He would still fear exposure, and probably just try to kill us all. But alone, I'm seen as less of a threat. It would be logical, in his eyes, that I betrayed the flock to work for him. Anyway, I 'turned myself in,' and slowly worked my way into Mr. Chu's most valued weapons. He did minimal medicinal tests on me, I assume to gain my respect, and pushed me to extreams daily on a physical level. I didn't much mind the strength training and conditioning, because it kept my mind off of te flock. So for over a year I was Chu's play toy, available at his disposal. The hard work and acting skills paid off nicely; I got paid like a regular employee in addition to very plush room and board. He treated me like a human being- a valued human being- and I appreciated his generosity.

Despite how well I was treated, I never forgot my mission. On a Tuesday afternoon in spring time, I 'forgot' to show up to my training classes. I went to Mr. Chu's office to 'explain' my absence, tying him up and calling the police in the process. I signed on to his computer and left the apocalypse mission description on a desktop, with an anonymous letter explaining who exactly Mr. Chu was, and who worked for him. I then set out a map wth all of the headquarters' locations highlighted plainly on the desk, and left unnoticed by security.

Three months later I had taken down every single branch of his company (with the help of the Federal Bureau of Investigation) and was working at a bar as a cocktail waitress. This is where I've been for the past six months, and now, being Monday, my day off, I'm watching T.V at my two-story apartment (you wouldn't believe how well a bartender gets paid in L.A,) reminiscing yet again the life I left behind.

As I channel surfed half-heartedly, my phone rang from beside me. Checking the caller I.D to see that it was, in fact, Monica, calling for the third time today. I let the answering machine pick up; I'm so not in the mood to chat. _Beep._ "Hey Max, its Monica again. You're probably out and about since its your day off and all, but I was thinking you and the girls could catch a movie tonight. Call me back when you're done surfing soap operas so I can talk you into coming. Loves ya!" _Beep_.

I laughed at her unnerving accuracy in why I didn't pick up, and decide that a night out would probably do me some good. Monica was a co-worker, and also my best friend. When I first moved to L.A (I was 17,) I met her at the grocery store. Being the outgoing and caring person she is, she introduced me to the owner of a bar in down town Los Angeles, and got me a job. Since then she's kind of watched out for me, and we became really good friends. A few other girls from the bar, Annabelle and Jordan, managed to befriend us as well, but Monica's the only one who knows about my 'featherly' issue.

I suppose you're wondering why I didn't return to the flock after I defeated Mr. Chu…

Ha-ha, cliffy! If I get five reviews by time I get home tomorrow, I'll update again early Wednesday!

So, REVIEW!!!! :)

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron


	3. Scars and Stars

Hi,

So I've finished so far what I was planning to write, but was wondering what y'all think? It will only end up being about six or seven chapters if I stop where I was planning to. Too short? Let me know. Of course, you can always wait until I get to that point in the story to tell me if it's long enough or not. But I still want you to review.

I got a review suggesting something along the lines of Max having wings of steel, and a bunch of other really cool ideas, from Maddy (). I would just like to say that your ideas are awesome, but totally not what I had in mind. I appreciate your help with the story, but it's a little far-fetched to be the kind of thing I would write about. Granted, Max being a cocktail waitress is a little far-fetched…but you know what I mean.

Thanks to all my reviewers! And to all of you reading this that added me to your favorite author/story/alerts and haven't reviewed! Please review! (:

….I suppose you're wondering why I didn't return to the flock after I defeated Mr. Chu…

Max POV:

…and have yet to even attempt contacting them; my reasons are complicated. As you know from the story I've just finished telling you, I left the flock, whom I've lead for almost 10 years (A/N not sure if that's right, correct me if I'm wrong) with nothing more than a letter that said not to follow me. I then proceeded to work for the company that wants all of us killed- for nearly a year. I felt like I betrayed them, even though everything I did was to help them survive. Going and finding them would feel wrong; I felt unworthy of their trust. So much time has passed; it hurts to imagine what they must think of me. So, being the cowardly renegade I've become in the past six months, I didn't even attempt to find my lost family.

Instead, I've made as normal of a life as possible for a girl like me living in an overpopulated city in California. The crowded atmosphere, however unpleasant it is to me, keeps me from standing out and being discovered. Even after I've defeated the company that wants me exterminated, there's a chance that some crazy person got away and still wants me buried. So, as a precaution, I moved to L.A to surround myself with people, and to hopefully live unnoticed by those crazies I want to avoid at all costs.

Several minutes after I turned off the television, I dialed Monica's cell phone and listened to it ring twice before she picked up. "Hey hey, look who's back from the dead!" She greeted me. "Very funny. Listen I was thinking"- She cut me off and gasped sarcastically- "Oh god, not that again. You really need to cut down on your thinking." I sighed before continuing, "We could get something to eat before the movie, like around five, and make a night of it? It's been forever since we've had a real night out." "Tell me about it, girl!" She agreed enthusiastically, "Sounds great. Meet you downtown at five! I'll call the girls!" I said goodbye and she hung up. I sighed again, procrastinating searching through my bomb field of a closet to find something cute to wear to dinner. _But,_ I reminded myself, _the distraction will do me good._ I pulled myself off of the couch and dragged my feet all the way to my bedroom, and stood outside my closet door for a long moment before begrudgingly opening it and stepping into what looked like a war zone of clothes.

Shortly after buying my apartment, I learned that when I have my own place and time to kill, I tend to make a mess of things. I also learned that living so close to Hollywood brings out the girly girl in even the most hard-assed of women. (The emotional type, not literally 'hard assed.') Hence, my insane closet. I pulled out shirt after shirt, dress after dress, shoe after shoe, before finally settling on casual but classy minidress and boots. The dress was an olive green, and had a slouchy neckline that showed off my defined collarbone, and flowed down to just above my knee. My favorite brown Steve Madden boots gave the whole outfit a cute, country twist, and the color scheme made me look even more tan than usual. With some shimmery eye shadow and some diamond earrings, I was ready for a night out on the town. I called down to the front desk to let them know I would be out late, then grabbed my purse before jumping off of the balcony to get my car- on the top level of the parking garage. Soon enough I was at the shopping plaza with Monica, Annabelle, and Jordan, finishing up our Italian dinner. "So what are we going to see?" I asked once I had set my tip on the table and we were leaving the restaurant. "I'm not sure. There's a new comedy out that sounds good…" Drowning out their discussion; I really couldn't care less what movie we saw. As we walked down the street to the theatre I looked around at the shop windows- it felt like someone was watching me. A streak of black cut across my peripheral vision, and I looked hard at the street corner, where no one stood. "…Sound good to you, Max?" I turned my attention back to our discussion on movies, deciding to forget about it. I'm just paranoid from years of being on the run. "Hu? Oh, yeah. Sounds great." I said, not sure what I was agreeing to, but deciding that it best I went along with whatever they said. Monica smiled as Belle and Jordan nodded their agreements, and we walked up to buy our tickets. I still wasn't really paying attention as I handed over the cash to Monica, who refused to let me buy my own ticket.

"It's your first night out in a long time, Max. Don't worry about it, a'ight?" I argued for only a second, and then gave up distractedly, following them all into theatre nine. It had been a while since I've gotten that feeling that someone was watching me, and it was unnerving to think of as I tried to watch the movie.

Dun. Dun. Dun.

Want to find out who's watching her? Or maybe she's just skitsaphrenic?

REVIEW!!!

P.S

I know I went a little overboard with her outfit, but I had so much fun describing it…ha-ha. I might post the shoes on my profile later on, if I get enough suggestions for it. Thanks again! And REVIEW!


	4. Familiar Strangers

Hello…

So I lied about updating super fast. I just got caught up in school shopping and parties and stuff. But I'm giving you an extra longish chapter to make up for it. REVIEW! Thanks to all of you that reviewed my last chapter and added me to your favorite author/story list. (:

This chapter was inspired by "I do not hook up" by Kelly Clarkson.

…as I tried to watch the movie…

Two hours later we left the cinema, and a group of kids caught my attention. There were five of them, various ages and heights, but they all seemed extremely aware that I was looking at them. "Hey, do those kids look familiar to you?" I asked Monica under my breath. "No, I don't recognize them. Why?" I shook my head both to Monica and myself for seeing things. They all looked so familiar, yet so different from how I remembered them. Who were they? (A.N I know she's being stupid, but she has to be kind of oblivious for my plot to work.) I didn't get a chance to go over and ask them though, because at that very moment Chase Waters, who's a total pervert, came up and started flirting with me.

I say 'at me' because I was ignoring him completely, not engaging myself in anything he was saying. "So you wanna come over?" Was the last thing he said before I turned my attention on him. One of the guys from that group of kids, the tall dark one, seemed to stiffen as I turned toward Chase. "Excuse me?" I said, in my most threatening voice. The girls took a step back, but he was too much of an idiot to figure out that it was even a rhetorical question. "I said you want to come over?" "Oh I heard you perfectly fine," I said, anger threatening to boil over any second. Guys are such pigs! "I just couldn't believe that you actually asked me that." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but when Chase further suggested that I was flattered, I lost all sense of control. The dark dude across the room clenched his fists as I narrowed my eyes. What the hell? "Flattered?!" I nearly screamed, "Try disgusted! I can't believe how ignorant you are! Do I look like the type of girl who would go over to _your_ house on a whim?" I emphasized his house, to make it more of an insult. By now, he was looking a little scared. Monica seemed to be debating whether or not to stop me from going too far, but decided differently and took another step back. "I am _not_ that kind of girl, Chase. And you're a complete idiot to think for a _minute_ that I would be interested in a pig-head like you. I don't _'hook up.'_" I turned on my heel, leaving Chase shocked beyond words, followed by Annabelle, Jordan, and Monica looking rather pleased with the way I handled him.

Once we were far enough away, Jordan burst out: "Way to tell 'im, chika! He was totally dumbstruck!" "Yeah," Annabelle agreed, "but I would've slapped him." I laughed at their encouragement. How I wanted to slap him! But I would have ended up breaking his nose or something, and I didn't want to deal with that. Humans are so weak. I have to admit, telling him off felt really good. I've had to deal with so many drunken guys doing the same thing at the bar, but was unable to do anything about it because of the company policy. Guys like Chase deserved to get their asses kicked. "He needed that, Chase." Monica said some time later. I nodded, and from there we moved on to more important discussion topics, like shoes and makeup. This was turning out to be an even better idea than I imagined!

I got home at 1 A.M. exhausted from four hours of shopping, and crashed on the couch without even changing. I slept until noon, and when I finally got up decided I could use a massage. I called customer service, and headed down to the ground floor after showering and changing into my favorite bright red Ralph Loren bikini and turquoise terry-cloth robe to visit the day spa. The massage session, that lasted almost two hours, relaxed me and allowed me to think. Why did those kids look so familiar? They were all too young to go to a bar. I don't think they lived in this apartment building, they weren't well-kept enough. Maybe I've just seen them around the city. I finally concluded, after wracking my brain for recognition, that this was the most logical answer. If I suppressed knowing them from some other place, then I don't want to consider an alternative answer anyway. So I went back up to my apartment feeling completely rejuvenated, and got ready for work. I picked out a daring red off-the-shoulder blouse and tight black skinny jeans then finished the look with some red pumps. Our uniform regulations said that we had to wear red top and black pants- the outfit was up to us to pick out. I liked wearing semi-revealing and fitted clothes because it got me more tips from the guys at the bar. That's me- living the life.

In the short time I've worked as a cocktail waitress, I do tend to draw a crowd. I'm not sure if it's the way I dress, or how I shake the drinks, but the customers find my serving very entertaining. Personally, I just like to have a good time. When I got to the bar a half hour before my shift started, everyone seemed relieved that I came early. "Boss is going crazy," Monica warned me as she passed me on my way into the bar. I nodded my thanks and then sped off into the back to get started organizing the ingredients to my specialty drinks- the fruity cocktails. "Ride!" My boss called as I stepped through the back door. "Yeah, boss?" I answered. "Nice outfit." I smiled. He knew better than anyone my reasons behind my fashion choices for work. "Listen, I need you to cover the center bench tonight. It's going to be packed and rumor has it that a critic's coming to observe the hostess'. Put on a good show like always, would you?" I smiled again and nodded, as he turned to harp on someone for messing up the table arrangements. When have I not put on a good show?

Ta-da! Chapter 4! I updated my profile with links, so check it out! I added the bathing suit to my profile as well, assuming that some of you would like to see that as well. Tell me if I went overboard with the describing clothes, please. And I love constructive criticism! More than anything! REVIEW!

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron


	5. Late Night Surprises

Hey,

Since tomorrow is the first day of school, I've decided to spend my last day of freedom writing fanfiction! Yay for you! (: I really like reviews, by the way. It makes me feel loved.

…not put on a good show…

Max POV:

The doors opened 20 minutes later and people came pouring in. The music was crazy-something from the black eyed peas- and I was actually excited to start serving drinks. A guy who looked too young to be here took a seat at the barstool, and I decided to make him leave. As I drew closer, I realized that he was the same guy from the movie theatre that was acting all weird when Chase tried to flirt with me. All thoughts of kicking him out lost, I asked him instead: "Do I know you?" He smirked at my question, and responded "Do you really have to ask me that question?" I looked at him more closely, taking in his posture and how he held himself, when it suddenly donned on me who this 'stranger' was. "F-Fang?" I whispered, hardly believing it myself. He actually smiled this time, bringing back so many memories, and lighting up my world for the first time in a long time. "It's Fnick, actually." I laughed. "I was wondering, once your shift is over, could we go somewhere and catch up?" His suggestion was casual enough for an onlooker to assume he was just flirting with me, but I read the true message in his eyes: I missed you. We need to talk.

I nodded and smiled, then for pure necessity asked "What can I get you to drink?" He pondered over me for a minute, giving me an obvious once over, before suggesting a "Aquamarine- virgin," I laughed at his order, as I always did when someone ordered a non-alcoholic drink, and got to work mixing. I swayed my hips to the music, tossing and catching bottle after bottle, drawing a crowd effortlessly with my tactics. I shook the cocktail mixer to the beat of the music, then finally poured it into a martini glass and adding an olive; but not before eating one myself flirtily. I handed the crystal-blue drink to Fang, the usual applause temporarily drowning out the music.

I moved on to the next customer after slipping Fang a piece of paper with my apartment address and name on it, with a note saying "I'm done by three," The routine continued for the rest of the night, the difference being that I put a little extra energy into my work for the sake of my boss. The crowd, as always, was insane. Fang/Nick left a few hours later, leaving behind a note that said 'meet you on the balcony, with everyone else.' Hidden beneath his tip.

I smiled, anticipating seeing my flock for the first time in over three years, and continued serving drinks with such fervor to draw the attention of the critic sitting at a booth by the bar window. He walked over to the barstool and I greeted him warmly, asking what he'd be drinking tonight. He ordered our famous 'crazy citrus' martini, and I began mixing and tossing and dancing to Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I poured the concoction into a glass and added a cocktail onion to an umbrella before handing him the drink and waiting for his reaction. Several, painstaking moments later, he said "Incredible. A+, for sure. Congratulate your boss, Miss Ride, and goodnight." I smiled and gave my thanks, so amazed by how the evening had gone that I didn't even notice that he knew my name. The remainder of the drunks left shortly after, and I hurried to the back to tell everyone the good news.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. The idea that she was a cocktail waitress popped into my head while watching T.V and I just thought it was cool. Let me know if you agree! If I get five reviews by tonight, I'll update again. If I don't, then I guess you'll never know who the mystery critic/mad scientist is… (Just kidding! Or am I?) REVIEW!

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron


	6. les retrouvailles

Hi…

Sorry I took so long to update. Really. The response from the last chapter was the best I think since I've started this fanfiction, and I feel really bad about not updating sooner. Truth is, I have been crazy busy with school starting and entering high school for the first time, taking all honors classes. Very nerve-wraking, let me tell you. Plus, with my little brothers starting football and soccer, and with me doing cheer and drama and such, I haven't had much free time on my hands. And the free time I did have I spent on homework and studying for my test tomorrow. So for those of you who care to read my authors note, I am going to fail English because of you. But no worries, I really hope my writing skills are good enough to persuade my teacher to pass me. Ha-ha. Ok, on with the story. This is the part I had the most trouble writing. Its' kind of awkward, I think.

…tell everyone the good news…

Max POV:

"Guys, listen up!" I yelled over the anxious chatter. Everyone went silent as the boss came forward. "Well," I began, pausing for dramatic effect and enjoying having control over my co-workers for once. "Incredible, he said. A+." Everyone cheered exuberantly, and john, my boss, shook my hand proudly. "You deserve a promotion, Max. Let's say 3% increase in your current salary, starting on your next payday. You were amazing tonight." I beamed at him, then went off to get my motorcycle (yes, I own a car and a motorcycle,) as he congratulated everyone else for doing so well. I started the engine and sped off towards my apartment, riding the buzz of success all the way to an exceedingly awkward situation…

I unlocked my door cautiously, afraid of what might be behind it (five pissed off bird-kids with bloodlust for their leader that abandoned them,) only to find everything exactly how I left it. I set down my purse at the kitchen counter and headed over to the balcony- where Fang said he would meet me- to find a clear night and no flock. Checking my clock that now read 3:30 A.M, I changed into pajamas and made a late night snack, checking the door to the balcony every few minutes. After I finished eating I opened the door a crack, so that if they showed up while I was sleeping they could come in and (hopefully) wake me up. But as I turned to go off to bed the door creaked open, and I turned around to see my family, three years older since the last time I saw them, coming inside my apartment from the sky. I wanted to breakdown and cry, to let out all of the tears I've suppressed for so long, but instead stared in shock at each member of my old flock.

Nudge was only a little shorter than me now, maybe 5'5", and her dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail on the right side of her head. She must have been around 15 now, but looked like she could be 18. Iggy was even taller, I'm guessing around 6'5", and looked about 20. Angel's blond curls were dirty and messy, and I got the impression that none of them had had a good shower in days. Other than growing a couple more inches, she hadn't changed much. To my great relief, she still looked like my little Angel. She smiled with tears in her eyes as I thought of how she had changed. Gazzy had grown quite a few inches, and his hair was much longer than I remembered it. Fang looked…amazing. His shaggy hair had grown out to cover the top of his eyes, and he had grown a couple inches- probably about 6'4".

His muscles were toned as always and his tight black shirt showed off his incredible abs. He was even more attractive than I remembered. It took me a moment to overcome the initial shock of seeing them all, but once I recovered I ran to Fang's open arms, and kissed him with such energy I surprised myself. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up off my feet, spinning me in a circle before setting me down and breaking the kiss. "I missed you," He whispered, "I'm sorry," was my response. I then let him go and was instantly bombarded with a huge group hug from the rest of my family, Fang smirking just outside our little bubble of emotion. When we broke apart both Angel and Nudge had tears streaming down their faces, and Gazzy looked close to crying as well. I hugged them each individually, apologizing over and over, and invited the to sit down in the living room.

Fang took my hand as I walked over to the couch, seeming unable to bear any less contact with me. I felt the same way, after three years of being apart. When I sat down Angel came over and sat on my lap, and Nudge sat beside me; her breathing still ragged from crying. I stroked Angel's hair and hugged Nudge's shoulders, then began the explanation I was sure they were anticipating.

This was one of the hardest chapters to write, because it could have gone many ways. I had an idea in my mind, that it would be kind of cool if they came in and like tried to kill her or whatever, and then they could discover a bunch of new powers Max had developed…but I liked the sweet reunion idea better, so I ran with it. I think it was kind of sappy and OOC, but I figured I should post it ASAP so that I don't get killed by my readers. REVIEW!!!

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron


	7. pajamas and matresseseses

I'm not going to give a whole long shpeal about why I took so long to update. The truth is: LIFE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang, or anything that deals with James Patterson's books. Only the plot :)

…they were anticipating…

Max POV:

"I'm so sorry for everything," I said first, wanting to be sure they know the remorse I felt for leaving them.

"Before you say anything else," Nudge interjected, "You don't have to be sorry. Everything you did was to protect us, and you couldn't have finished what was started if we were with you. We decided a long time ago that we forgave you for leaving us behind, and you need to understand that. We love you, Max. We could never hate you, nomatter what."

Nudge sounded so grown up and knowing that I felt even worse for not being there to watch the transformation. Neverhteless, I put on a regretless fascade and told them the story of my last three years.

"I missed you all every day, but I couldn't bring myself to look for you. I didn't feel worthy to know you anymore." My voice broke on the last word, and the tears that I refused to cry for so long came pouring out of me. Fang took me into his strong arms, and I felt even worse for what I must have put him through. I cried even harder into his chest and his arms tightened around me protectively; knowingly.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, we're here now. You're ok." He whispered reassuringly, too low for the others to hear. "I love you, Max. I never stopped loving you. We're gonna be fine, shh." I calmed my breathing, feeling guilty for crying not only because they didn't deserve to see me cry, but also because they had only ever seen me cry maybe once before. Fang continued rubbing soothing circles in between my wings, making me want to fall asleep in his arms, but I forced myself to sit up and wipe my eyes.

"Sorry," I said lamely, receiving four sympathetic smiles I so didn't deserve and one blank stare that only I could see behind. "I just…You're all so grown up," I smiled at Angel in particular, her face showing how hard she's tried to be a big person when I left; just like I knew she would. "I should have been there. To help you," I looked at Fang, who's emotionless mask was crumbling with every word I spoke. "To support you. I should have been there. But I wasn't." I sniffled again, forcing back tears.

"No, you weren't with us," Fang agreed, and I felt as if my heart were breaking as he (I assumed) expressed the anger and hatred I deserved from him. "Instead you were off saving the world, and keeping us from harm by staying away from us." He smiled as I realized he wasn't mad at me, but supporting the fact that my intensions were for the best. "You did it all to save us, Max. We can't hate you for giving yourself up to protect us. It's what any of us would've done if faced with the same decision. You did the right thing. Don't be sorry." He kissed my forehead and I relaxed again into his shoulder, shocked by how much he was talking. I basked in the fact that we were all finally together, and that my family didn't hate me for all I had done. We sat in silence for awhile, taking in everything that's happened, until my phone rang and I stood up to go get it.

"Hey, Mon." I said, deciding that if I answered now then she wouldn't call twenty times before leaving a lengthy message, as per usual. "Oh, hey! You answered the first time I called! Is everything ok?" She asked all in one breath, reminding me of Nudge and making me laugh. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Great, actually, why? What's up?" There was a silence on the other line that was due, I assume, to Monica text messaging someone on her cell. "What? Oh!" She responded a minute later. I laughed again; usually I was the one distracted on these phone calls. "Nothing much. I just thought I should call and congradulate you personally on the success last night. Did you party till the sun came up? *chuckles*" I smiled into the phone and looked back at my family, all extreamely tired. They hadn't slept all night! It's 8 a.m. "Yeah, that's great. Listen, Monica, I have to go- grocery shopping- but I'll see you later, alright? Bye!" And I hung up before she could say another word.

""Guys, you need to sleep. I kept you up all night! Follow me, I've got a couple guest rooms." Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy got up to follow me, but Fang stayed on the couch where I left him. "Uh…You can sleep there, I guess. I had something a little more comfortable in mind, but whatever." I said, teasing. He gave me a questioning look that I returned with a wink when the kids weren't looking. He then seemed much more eager to follow me. Hormones. I laughed and led the kids plus Iggy to the guestrooms down the opposite hallway from my bedroom. "Wow, Max, your apartment is humongous!" Nudge exclaimed as I led her and Angel into the first bedroom. "Why don't you two get comfortable and I'll find you some and get the boys settled, ok?" I smiled at Nudge and motioned toward the two twin beds. "I'll be back soon." They both nodded sleepily and I brought Gazzy and Iggy to the second guest room, giving them the same rundown before going to look for clothes.

It took me less than five minutes to find a couple t-shirts for the girls, but finding appropriate pajamas for the guys was harder than I imagined. I went out to the living room again to find Fang, sitting paitently until I came back out with the 'sheets and a blanket' I had promised. "Hey," I said when he didn't seem to notice me behind him. "I'll have that stuff out in a second, I'm just trying to find some pjs for the boys." He smirked at me knowingly, which surprisingly annoyed me as much as it did before I had left. Some things never change. "We brought our own stuff, you know. They've got boxers in their backpacks." I smirked at him, glad to find he was missing my point.

"Yeah," I rebuttled, "but I doubt they're clean and comfortable. The whole idea of getting them clean clothes is to _get them clean clothes_." His bravado faltered as I proved him wrong, and I wet off again in search of some baggy shorts or something for them to wear. Score one for Max. *chuckles*

Ta-da! I'll write the next chapter asap. I'm in the process of typing it up right now. The next chapter will be my final chapter, wrapping it up with a touching scene between…someones. So review if you want me to continue, and review if you don't. Review if you liked my story. Review if you hated it. Just review, alright?

KTHNXBYE,

-Bergatron


	8. The End

Hello again! I updated! This is my (hypothetical) final chapter in this fan fiction. If you think I should continue, review and tell me why and what I should continue with. Otherwise I'm done, and the last word on this page will be the last word in I Decide. Thanks to all my reviewers and those of you who added my story to your alert or favorites, or added me as an author to your alerts and/or favorites. I appreciate it!  
Warning: It may be kind of OOC, but I liked it that way.

…*chuckles*…

Max POV:

I found the clothes I was looking for a few minutes later with no help from Fang, and had everyone but him in a soft bed, drifting to sleep quickly. I went out to the living room, where Fang still sat unmoving from when I saw him last, to talk awhile longer about what I really wanted to avoid. When he saw me come in Fang's emotionless face instantly turned to that of love and desire. I laughed softly at his obvious lack of control before allowing him to pull me into his arms, sitting on his lap.

"Max," he began, and I looked into his beautiful, dark eyes. "I love you." Those three words, however evident in his actions, had only been said to me from Fang three times in all the years I've known him. Twice being today. He realized, quickly, how shocked I was by how outright he was being, because he continued to explain himself a moment later. "I know I'm not usually so open about saying that to you, but I want to make sure you know that." I kissed him passionately, before responding.

"I know you love me, Fang. You make it obvious in everything you do. And, honestly, I'm used to you not speaking your mind." He smirked, further proving my point, and kissed me again on the forehead. "God, I missed you," he whispered, more to himself than me. I smiled against his chest, and then decided to get over the difficult part before I could truly enjoy his company. "Fang," I said while still resting my head on his shoulder, "How did you find me?" He shifted in his seat and I lifted my head, wanting to see his eyes again while he answered.

"It was hard, finding you." He began, looking off into the distance, as if remembering something that happened long ago. "You're a difficult person to track down." He said teasingly, matching my gaze. Taking a deep breath, he began again, and I prepared to hear the story I never wanted to happen. "When you left, I wanted more than anything to follow you. I didn't want to believe that you had actually left me. I was mad at myself for not seeing all the signs; the extra encouraging and nagging, the distance you slowly initiated. But I never figured out _when_ it all started. I kept an eye out for you in tabloids and criminal records," he smirked when I nudged him with my shoulder playfully. "And months later something showed up online, saying that the 'infamous Maximum Ride' had turned herself in to Mr. Chu, and was now working for him under high security. I questioned your sanity at that point." I laughed, because I had felt the same way when I turned myself in. "Angel, though, thought it made sense. If you went to him alone, Chu would be more willing to trust you. It would be easier to turn him in safely, and close down his operation completely."

I nodded my head when Fang turned to see my reaction. "Angel's a smart girl. It was the only way I could think of, when I was alone. So I 'turned myself in.'" "Right." Fang agreed. "When I couldn't find anything else on it, though, I decided to bring the flock and speed up the process. Of shutting him down, I mean." I gasped, shocked at his badly informed plan. "Ignorant, I know." He agreed with my silent outburst. "Before I had a chance to go anywhere, though, Jeb caught us and talked some sense into me." I smirked, imagining how that situation would have played out.

"Jeb came to me, too. While I was still with you guys. He told me to leave." It was then Fang's turn to gasp, or in his case simply raise his eyebrows in shock. "Since when have you listened to Jeb? Or any adult besides your mom, for that matter?" I chuckled, "well what he said made sense, for once, and it scared me how accurate he was being." I then prompted Fang to continue with his story.

"We kept moving, every other day or so, making so random of a pattern that Itex only found us once, and we easily took them down." I didn't say anything. Impressed as I was, the idea of my flock fighting without me scared me to death. Fang looked at me questioningly, but continued talking when he saw my seemingly blank expression. "Anyway, we kept on the run the whole time you were inside the institute. Starting in D.C, where we last saw you, we ended up in California when we heard the 'breaking news; story about the FBI uncovering and stopping all of Chu's enterprise, with the help of a 'mysterious winged bird-girl.'"

I laughed again, "That makes me sound like superman." "Yeah," he agreed, "but they're not too far off, really. After that was all over we stayed in Northern California, expecting you to come find us. When you didn't, the buzz from your success wore off quickly, and all the kids got overly emotional and irrational. It was hard to deal with, but we pushed through." He flashed me an encouraging smile, which I was unable to return. The guilt was threatening to consume me. "Since then we've mingled around Southern Cal. Aimlessly. It was pure luck that we saw you downtown Monday." I smiled then, agreeing wholeheartedly, and was about to speak when Fang answered my question. "We saw you flying to your car in the parking garage, and followed you to the cinema. I would've confronted you right away, but I wasn't sure it was you. Plus, I didn't want to scare you away." I laughed at this, and Fang smiled. "I'm glad you found me." I said, turning my head up to look once again into his eyes. "Me too," Fang agreed, and kissed me, taking my breath away yet again.

The end! For real this time! REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to see what all of you thought of my story. Was it cheesy? I think I could've been more…detailed in certain parts. BUT I thought it important to add this little conversation in at the end. Gotta love some fax. :)

KTHNXBYE,

-bergatron


End file.
